1st My Little Pony Awards
by The Zombie Within
Summary: Did you ever wish that your favorite MLP story could win an award? Well, it just might. Everybody come and nominate your favorite MLP stories now.
1. Chapter 1

**1st My Little Pony Awards**

**Hello my name is I Like Writing17 and you might know me from the story "My Little Pony: Death is Tragic". Just to tell you, this awards idea was created by author EvelioandZgroup on the "The Amazing World of Gumball" archive so I don't want to take any credit for the whole idea behind this. So you have till the 3rd of August to turn in your nominations. Further information will be displayed later. Here are the categories:**

**(You may vote only once for each category and send your votes/nominations through PM, if you are going to vote/nominate through review, you can only vote/nominate for two categories)**

**Best Story. (10 Nominations)**

**Best Writer/Author. (5 Nominations)**

**Best Male Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Female Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Supporting Male Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Supporting Female Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Screen Couple "Role From Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Moment (10 Nominations)**

**Best OC "Specific From Certain Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)**

**Best Supporting Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)**

**Best Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)**

**Best Supporting Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Holiday" Story (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Change Of Heart" Character/ Good To Bad Or Bad To Good (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story Series (5 Nominations)**

**Best Death (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Fan Favorite" Couple (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Lemon" Story (5 Nominations)**

**Best Kiss "Specific From Certain Story." (10 Nominations)**

**Best Sequel (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Episode Based" Story (5 Nominations)**

**Best Short Story (Under 1,000 Words) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Under 50,000 Words) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Over 50,000 Words) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Over 100,000 Words) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Unfinished Story (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story M (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story T (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story K+ (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story K (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Under 5 Chapters) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Under 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Over 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Not On FanFiction) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Adventure) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Angst) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Crime) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Drama) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Family) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Fantasy) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Friendship) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (General) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Horror) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Humor) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Hurt/Comfort) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Mystery) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Parody) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Poetry) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Romance) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Sci-Fi) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Spiritual) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Supernatural) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Suspense) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Tragedy) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Western) (5 Nominations)**

**Remember, nominate by the 3rd of August and nominate through PM or review. See you next time with the nominations.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the Awards, Unfortunately, I did not get shit. So PLEASE VOTE! I will give you until the 8th to turn in your nominations and I hope to get more. For right now this is all we got.

**Best Story. (10 Nominations)**

**Best Writer/Author. (5 Nominations)**

**Best Male Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Female Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Supporting Male Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Supporting Female Character "Role For Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Screen Couple "Role From Specific Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Moment (10 Nominations)**

**Best OC "Specific From Certain Story." (5 Nominations)**

**Best Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)**

**Best Supporting Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)**

**Best Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)**

**Best Supporting Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Holiday" Story (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Change Of Heart" Character/ Good To Bad Or Bad To Good (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story Series (5 Nominations)**

**Best Death (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Fan Favorite" Couple (5 Nominations)**

**1. AppleDash**

**2. FlutterMac**

**Best "Lemon" Story (5 Nominations)**

**Best Kiss "Specific From Certain Story." (10 Nominations)**

**Best Sequel (5 Nominations)**

**Best "Episode Based" Story (5 Nominations)**

**Best Short Story (Under 1,000 Words) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Under 50,000 Words) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Over 50,000 Words) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Over 100,000 Words) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Unfinished Story (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story M (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story T (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story K+ (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story K (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Under 5 Chapters) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Under 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Over 10 Chapters) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Not On FanFiction) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Adventure) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Angst) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Crime) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Drama) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Family) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Fantasy) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Friendship) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (General) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Horror) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Humor) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Hurt/Comfort) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Mystery) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Parody) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Poetry) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Romance) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Sci-Fi) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Spiritual) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Supernatural) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Suspense) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Tragedy) (5 Nominations)**

**Best Story (Western) (5 Nominations)**

**That's not what I expected, so PLEASE, PLEASE ,PLEASE nominate, VERY IMPORTANT. See you all later.**


End file.
